


Comfort

by deaththerabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/pseuds/deaththerabbit
Summary: Koga seeks comfort.





	Comfort

Most times it was easy for Koga to forget his past, but when certain circumstances were met he flashed back to memories he tried with all his heart to forget. It was an unfortunate situation, especially when it hit him out of nowhere like it had now.

The jangling of chains as the town guards escorted prisoners to the gallows had set him off this time, and he was trapped in another time; a time when he was small and weak and unable to fight back and win. A time when he had worn very similar chains.

As a werewolf, Koga had been treated as a monster for much of his life. His parents had been brutally murdered in the last wolf hunt, and he himself had been captured. Too young to be slaughtered in good conscience, he had been taken as a pet.

For many years, Koga had lived in the castle dungeons, and by the time he had been set free, he had practically turned feral. Because of it, he couldn’t hear the sounds of chains or be in dark, damp places on his own without flashing back to the pain and fear that he had suffered through.

Rei, the vampire that had freed him, and his two friends had helped to give Koga some semblance of a normal life, and he had lived with them ever since his release. In their presence, he was fine. Alone, he grew afraid.

Rei, Adonis, and Kaoru hadn’t even left him alone for that long. Adonis had left two days before. He was a mercenary, and often left for days at a time on odd jobs. He always came back with gifts as an apology for being gone so long, and oftentimes a scratch or a mottling of bruises when a job went wrong.

Kaoru had left the night before to deal with some sort of political matter. He was often called away to smooth over tense situations with his charm, and always returned with stories of how he had charmed some noblewoman, even though they all knew he was only devoted to the three of them.

Rei had left early in the morning to go shopping in the market. He was the only one who was consistently home every night, and though he would never admit it, Koga was comforted by that fact.

Though their bed felt very empty when Kaoru and Adonis were gone, Koga knew that they would always come back, and that he still had Rei to sleep next to.

It didn’t change the fact that, when he was reminded of the past, he grew so anxious that he could not think properly. He often ended up thinking that one day the soldiers would come for him again to take him back to that dark, damp dungeon. It was impossible to bear that thought.

In such a state, Koga did not notice the front door creaking open softly from his refuge in the corner. Hands covering his soft, furry ears, he didn’t notice Adonis’ approaching footsteps. He didn’t notice him dropping his sword on the wobbly table, or when he slipped off his mud-laden boots. He did, however, notice the metallic tang of blood as he breathed in through his nose.

A whimper escaped his lips, drawing Adonis’ attention to him. Eyes shut tightly, he didn’t see Adonis drop what he was doing to rush to his side.

Warm, familiar hands on his own finally alerted Koga that he was no longer alone. His eyes snapped open as Adonis slowly pulled his hands away from his ears. He stared at Adonis, seeing the concern written clearly on his bruised face.

 

“What’s the matter?” Adonis asked softly, crouched close enough to pull Koga into his arms gently. “What happened?”

Koga leaned into him, ears pricking up when the front door opened again. He growled faintly in defense of Adonis and his home, until he realized that it was only Kaoru, the muted expression on his face and the way he trudged in making it clear that things had not gone well.

Dark circles had formed shadows under his eyes and the smile that formed on his face when he saw Adonis and Koga was small and feeble. It looked as if he had not managed to get even a little rest. His expression darkened the moment he saw Koga’s expression.

“What happened?” He asked softly, trying to sound normal even though his voice was hoarse and scratchy.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out. He was in the cowering in the corner when I got home…” Adonis replied, running his hand through Koga’s hair in an attempt to calm him. “He hasn’t said anything…”

Kaoru frowned and went to crouch beside them. He glanced down when Koga’s hand shot out and latched onto his cloak. “Koga?”

Koga closed his eyes and hid his face, unable to voice his fears. He would never admit it to anyone, but it was comforting to have both Kaoru and Adonis so close.

“I’d better go find Rei. I think he’s the only one that’ll be able to figure out what’s wrong…” Adonis said, letting go of Koga and gently pushing him into Kaoru’s hesitant arms. It wasn’t nearly that simple.

Koga closed his fist tightly around Adonis’ traveling cloak and refused to let him go. The faintest whimper escaped past his lips, causing Adonis to still his movements. He had no intention of letting them go.

“Ah, he’s not gonna let us go.” Kaoru heaved an exhausted sigh and settled him on the ground in attempt to make himself somewhat comfortable while Koga stayed attached to the pair of them like a koala clutching a treasured piece of eucalyptus.

“I suppose you’re right.” Sighed Adonis, plopping down next to Kaoru and leaning against him briefly.

It was only about an hour later that Rei arrived home finally, bearing the spoils of his trip to the market, most of which were things he had not intended on buying. The moment the door opened, his voice could be heard throughout the house, “wanko, I’m home!”

Koga’s ears pricked up, but he did not move from his spot. He was still afraid, and though Adonis and Kaoru had tried their best to calm him, nothing seemed to work.

“You’re finally home.” Kaoru huffed. “Hurry up and tell us how to make him feel better! I can’t feel my ass anymore, and I’m not even sure I still have one! It’s one of my best features, y’know.” Koga had not allowed him to move any further.

Adonis gave Kaoru a pointed look, a small frown on his face. “That’s not really what’s important here…” He mumbled, scratching Koga behind his ear gently.

Rei plopped his bags down and went over to them, his expression growing serious. “What happened?” He reached out and gently ran his hand over Koga’s ears and smoothed down his messy hair.

“We don’t know. Adonis said he was hiding in the corner when he got here.” Kaoru replied, subtly trying to disentangle himself from Koga.

“Wanko?” Rei slid his hand down to Koga’s chin and gently lifted it so that the werewolf was looking at him. The moment he recognized the expression on Koga’s face, his expression darkened. “...I think it’s time for bed.”

“Oh, thank god. I didn’t get any sleep last night…” Kaoru grumbled, hiding his concern for Koga with a complaint.

Rei pulled Koga up gently, a smile gracing his face when the werewolf latched onto him tightly. “Come on, now, wanko. Let’s get to bed.”

Behind them, Adonis rose to his feet, stretching with a faintly pained expression. He reached down and pulled Kaoru up gently. “Will you help me with something before we go to bed?”

Koga’s ears swiveled in their direction as he allowed Rei to pull him along, trying to pick up the rest of Adonis’ words. Rei’s soft voice drowned out their words as he tried to soothe Koga, and he could not make out what Adonis had whispered next.

Rei pulled Koga along over to the bed they shared in their room and sat him down on the soft mattress. He sat next to him and unlaced his boots, slipping them off and then pulling Koga with him as he sprawled down on the bed.

Koga closed his eyes and allowed Rei to wrap his arms around him and pull him close, too embarrassed to do it himself. He stayed silent, resting in Rei’s arms while he waited for the other two to join them.

Adonis and Kaoru joined them a few moments later, and Koga opened one eye to watch them approach the bed. He noted the new bandages that had been wrapped securely around Adonis’ abdomen and the smudge of blood on Kaoru’s exhausted face.

They both climbed into bed with Koga and Rei, Adonis and Rei sandwiching Koga and Kaoru between them. Adonis reached one hand over Kaoru and Koga, pulling a blanket up over them all as best as he could. Then he took Rei’s outstretched hand, pressing his face against the back of Kaoru’s neck.

Koga clung to Rei, growing less tense as the vampire whispered sweet nothings in his ear. He let out a deep sigh, and relaxed a little more when Kaoru’s fingers curled gently into his hair.

Kaoru’s soft snores were the first to fill the room as his exhaustion dragged him to sleep.

Adonis was the next to drift off, and though he didn’t snore, Koga could tell he had fallen asleep by the way his breathing had deepened.

Rei and Koga were the last to drift off, the werewolf listening intently to the vampire’s gentle reassurances that he was safe and always would be with them.

His last thought as he drifted was of how lucky he was to have ended up with three people who went out of their way to make him feel safe.

He was safe and secure.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...I was supposed to be writing more rarepairs, but then this happened, so uh, here have this! If you want, you can find me on twitter @shichibunny


End file.
